There Goes My Life
by Sea4Shoes
Summary: OC,OTH crossover. Marissa is pregnant. With Ryan in Chino and her mom in newlywed rich witch bliss, who can Marissa turn to? AU story R&R!
1. Breakaway

This is an OC/One Tree Hill crossover fic that takes place after the season 1 finales. When Marissa finds out she's pregnant, she runs off to Tree Hill, NC to live with godmother Deb Scott. It's definitely AU, so here's what's going on:

The OC: Julie and Caleb got married. Ryan did go to Chino to be with Theresa, but no one else knew of the pregnancy. Seth and Summer are still together, Seth never sailed away. Jimmy and Haley eloped and now live in Paris, because Haley got a job offer there. The whole Oliver thing did happen, and Ryan and Marissa were just beginning to build their relationship up again.

One Tree Hill: Nathan and Haley got married. Lucas and Keith did not move to Charleston, but Keith is not going out with Karen. Dan did have a heart attack which he unfortunately did not survive (everyone together now: oh, darn!) Nikki never came back, so Jake never had a reason to move to Savannah, cuz I like him too much for him not to be in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The OC or One Tree Hill, nor do I own any music or places mentioned in this fic. I also do not own the song that the story is named after: There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. And now, without further ado:

There Goes My Life- Chapter 1: Breakaway

Marissa Cooper sat in her room and sobbed. She picked up the letter and read it for what was probably the millionth time:

_Dear Marissa,_

_Theresa is pregnant, and I've gone to Chino to do what is right. I would never forgive myself if this child were to grow up without a father, as I did. I love you and I don't want to leave, but I must. I'll miss you so much. _

_Love, Ryan._

Through her sobs, Marissa heard the soft ping of the timer. Cautiously she went into the bathroom, where a small white object lay inconspicuously on the immaculate marble counter. Marissa gulped and picked it up, and immediately began to cry harder.

The stick was pink.

0000000000000000000000

"Marissa?"

Julie Cooper-Nichol knocked on the door of her daughter's room in their new, palatial mansion. Ever since marrying Caleb Nichol, the wealthiest man in Newport, two weeks previously, there had been a smile on Julie's face which, as most who knew her would agree, was a rare thing for Julie. No one knew for sure, but there was much speculation that Julie's newfound happiness was due to the fact that Caleb Nichol was enormously wealthy and Julie now had more money to spend then she'd ever had before.

Getting no response to her knock, Julie opened the door. Marissa, however, was not there.

"I specifically told her not to go out tonight!" Julie thought to herself. "She's probably with that no-good troublemaker from Chino."

Scanning the room, Julie noticed that several of Marissa's favorite knickknacks were missing from the cluttered, but neat, shelves. She also noticed that the hideous stuffed bear that her daughter had been given at a carnival was gone. Glancing into the open closet, Julie noticed that two large Louis Vuitton suitcases were missing. Frantically, Julie picked up the phone and dialed her daughter's cell, only to hear it ringing from the table next to the bed. Just then, she heard the roar of a motor and looked out the window to see Marissa's Jeep speeding away from the Nichol estate.

000000000000000000000000000000

Marissa had had it. Ryan was off in Chino, "doing the right thing." Summer was too wrapped up with Seth Cohen to even notice that there might be something wrong with her best friend, much less give Marissa the time of day. And her father had eloped and moved all the way to Paris, of all places! There was no one left to support Marissa. And to make things worse, she now had an evil stepfather to contend with. Marissa decided to go far away, far from all the drama. Somewhere she could raise her baby in peace. She thought of Deb Scott, her father's cousin and childhood friend, and her godmother, who lived in North Carolina.

"If that's not far enough away, I don't know what is" Marissa thought wryly. "I hope she takes me in. Because if she doesn't, I have nowhere else to go."

Marissa started the car and sped away, humming the familiar tune on the radio.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_


	2. I Only Have Eyes for You

Back with the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys rock!

There Goes My Life- Chapter 2- I Only Have Eyes for You

Marissa knocked hesitantly on the door of the Scott home. She had driven for almost three days straight, stopping only once for some sleep and relying on fast food and truck stop diner fare. She was exhausted, hungry, and still angry at the world. She wondered if anyone back in Newport wondered where she was. She wondered how Ryan was doing, and if he was happy. She wondered if Deb would be welcoming. It was not until she had driven through Michigan that she remembered that Deb's husband, her godfather Dan, had recently passed away. She felt horrible for imposing this way so soon after the tragedy, but she honestly had nowhere else to go.

000000000000000000000000000000

Deb Scott was in the kitchen making sandwiches while her housekeeper, Rosa, tidied up the house. Just then, she heard a car door slam and then someone knocked softly on the massive wood door.

"I'll get it!" Deb called to the housekeeper. She swung the door open to reveal a pale, ill-looking teenager. It took Deb a minute, but she eventually placed the face. It was her Cousin Jimmy's daughter- Marissa. Her goddaughter, who had always called her "Aunt Deb" and her husband "Uncle Dan."

"Aunt Deb?" the girl asked softly.

"Marissa Cooper!" Deb instantly enveloped the girl in a warm hug. "I haven't seen you in ten years! How have you been? What are you doing all the way out here? You look exhausted, come in, come in!" Deb chattered on as she led the girl into the kitchen.

"I was just making sandwiches, would you like one?"

"Yes, please" said Marissa, as her stomach growled and she realized just how hungry she was.

"I heard about Uncle Dan, I'm so sorry" said Marissa. Deb snorted.

"We were in the process of getting divorced when he had the heart attack. I'm not all that sorry he's dead, and that's the truth. I know it's horrible to say, but believe me, Nathan feels the same way. He was an evil, evil man. Now, what kind of sandwich do you want? I have egg salad-"

The minute Deb said the word 'egg', Marissa jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Deb could hear her retching and she knocked on the door, concerned.

"Are you OK?" Deb asked the girl as the door opened and Marissa came out.

"I'm fine. Can I have some water, though?"

"Of course" Deb grabbed a glass and filled it from the tap in the refrigerator. While Marissa drank, she looked around the big, homey kitchen. So different from her home in Newport.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you're doing here?" Deb and Marissa sat down at the table with their food. Deb had an egg salad sandwich and Marissa was eating a BLT with chocolate syrup on it. Deb watched in fascination as she wolfed it down.

Marissa's face crumpled and tears came to her eyes. "I ran away." She sniffed. "Daddy got remarried and moved to Paris, and Mom got remarried to the Wicked Warlock of the West, and Summer- my best friend- she got a new boyfriend and she doesn't hang out with me anymore, and Ryan moved back to Chino…" Marissa broke off in a fresh torrent of sobs.

"Woah, woah, slow down. Who's Ryan? Why did he move back to Chino? Your father moved to Paris?"

Marissa gulped and proceeded to tell Deb everything that had happened over the past year. Deb let out a low whistle. "And I thought life in Tree Hill was dramatic!"

"There's more. I'm… I'm pregnant." Marissa wanted to start crying again, but she managed to hold it in. She had cried more in the past three days then she had in her entire lifetime.

Deb's face softened. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry. And this Ryan is the father?"

Marissa nodded. "We were just beginning to rebuild our relationship. Since we got back together we slept together once- just once! And now…"

"Have you told him?"

"I haven't even talked to him since I found out." Marissa stood up. "I'm exhausted. Is there someplace I could take a nap?"

Deb nodded. "Rosa, show Marissa to the Blue Room please." Rosa nodded and mentioned Marissa to follow her.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When Marissa awoke two hours later, she found her bags in her room with a note:

_Marissa-_

_I've gone to work, help yourself to anything in the house. I should be home by nine, or come down! Turn right out of our driveway, walk two blocks and then turn left on main. Karen's Café will be on your left. _

_Deb_

Marissa smiled and decided to head down there. She changed out of her wrinkled Juicy sweats into jeans and a long-sleeved pink T-Shirt that she had gotten from the Killers concert at The Bait Shop several months previous (I know The Bait Shop didn't come into play until the second season, but just pretend please!). She jammed her feet into low-heeled sandals that showed off her pink painted toenails, grabbed her new pink Chanel bag, and headed out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan Scott was sitting with his friends at a table in Karen's when he was distracted by the sound of the door opening. In walked one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had dark blonde hair and beautiful features, and her skin was perfectly tanned.

"Nate? Earth to Nate?" his friend, Lucas, waved a hand in front of his face. Just then, his wife, Haley, came over and plopped down on his lap.

"Whew! I've finally finished my shift!" Haley took off her apron and shook her hair out of its ponytail. She noticed Nathan looking at the newcomer as she sat down at a table by herself, and smacked the back of his head.

"Nathan! Stop staring!"

Nathan smirked. "Aw, don't worry Hales. You know I only have eyes for you."

"I only have eyes for youuuuu…" Luke warbled, and the group burst out laughing.

"Lucas! Stop scaring away the customers!" yelled a woman behind the counter.

"Sorry Mom!" Nathan leaned in and gave Haley a kiss while the rest of the group groaned.

"You guys are sickning" groaned a girl with curly blonde hair.

Nathan smirked. "What do you expect? We're newlyweds."

Marissa listened with one ear to the conversation as a boy about her age came up to her table to take her order.

"Decaf iced tea and a slice of cherry pie please" the girl ordered. She normally didn't like cherries but since she had woken from her nap she had had a strong craving for the tart fruit.

"Coming right up!" Jake Jagelski walked toward the counter and handed the order to a dark-haired woman behind the counter.

"Karen, I'm taking my break!" he said, and he went and sat down with his friends.

Just then, Deb came up to Marissa's table holding her pie and tea. "Glad to see you're up!" she said. "Nathan!" she addressed the dark haired boy at the next table with the pretty blonde on his lap.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember Marissa Cooper? My cousin Jimmy's daughter? She's going to be staying with us for a while."

This was Nathan? Marissa studied Deb's son. Ten years ago he'd been tall and lanky and awkward. He was still tall, but he had filled out. He had the muscles of an athlete, and Marissa remembered that he'd been a basketball player for eight years.

Finishing the last bite of her pie, Marissa got up and walked over to the table where the six teens were sitting. "It's good to see you again, Nathan" she said.

"You, too" Nathan answered. "Have a seat" he said, pulling over an empty chair. Still sipping her iced tea, Marissa sat.

"Marissa, these are my friends. Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake, and this is my wife Haley."

"Wife? I thought you were only seventeen!"

"It's a long story."

Peyton, the girl with the blonde curls, piped up: "I love your shirt! The Killers are one of my favorite bands."

"Thanks" said Marissa.

Just then, the sounds of a baby could be heard from the back. Jake leapt up. "Excuse me"

In a moment he came back, holding a baby girl. "This is my daughter, Jenny."

Marissa felt a stirring deep inside of her. In just a few months, this would be her. Raising a baby of her own, on her own, hopefully working and going to school.

"She's beautiful" Marissa said softly, running a finger along the downy-soft cheek.

Jake beamed "Thank you."

Peyton reached over and took the baby. "Hey there Jenny-girl! How are you? All done with your nap?"

Marissa wondered if this was Jenny's mother. In answer to her unspoken question, Jake said that Jenny's mother had taken off when Jenny was three months old. No one had seen or heard from her since. Jake looked at his watch. "I gotta get back to work" he said. He reached over to take Jenny but Peyton stopped him.

"We'll watch her, Jake" she said.

Jake smiled. "Thanks" he said.

Marissa chatted with the teens for several more hours, making friends. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
